dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
: The Zombie is the most basic of all mobs. It is the default class, and the only class with an upgrade tree. Role The role of a zombie is to tank damage. Zombies are melee attackers well suited for breaking armor and dealing damage. See Monster Tactics for a guide on being an effective zombie. Items / Weapons Zombie Flesh ---- "The stronger the flesh, the longer you last in battle meatbag!" Corresponds with the Tough Flesh upgrade Makeshift Blade ---- "Deals melee damage to Dwarves" When a zombie first spawns, the blade will have +5 attack damage, dealing a total of 1.2 damage to dwarves. Corresponds with the Raw Power upgrade Seppuku ---- "Are you stuck? What a failure of a monster you have become." This item is essentially a suicide tablet. When left-clicked, this item starts a five second countdown that when complete, kills the player. 'Upgrade Tree' The upgrades that can be applied to the Zombie through the use of Mana are the following: Raw Power ---- Raw Power increases damage by 1 each time it's upgraded. The cost starts at 10 mana per level and increases by 10 for each additional level (i.e. level 2 is 20 mana, 3 is 30 mana, etc). It also gives +1 Mana for each torch broken. There are a total of 10 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is''' 550 mana. Level 1: +6 Attack Damage: 1.4 Melee Damage Level 2: +7 Attack Damage: 1.6 Melee Damage Level 3: +8 Attack Damage: 1.8 Melee Damage Level 4: +9 Attack Damage: 2 Melee Damage Level 5: +10 Attack Damage: 2.2 Melee Damage Level 6: +11 Attack Damage: 2.4 Melee Damage Level 7: +12 Attack Damage: 2.6 Melee Damage Level 8: +13 Attack Damage: 2.8 Melee Damage Level 9: +14 Attack Damage: 3 Melee Damage Level 10: +15 Attack Damage: 3.2 Melee Damage '''Armor Shred ---- Armor Shred'' is only unlocked when '''Raw Power is upgraded to level 5.'' This gives the zombie an additional 5 armor shred per level. The base is 5, and this skill can be upgraded a total of 5 times, giving the zombie 30 armor damage per hit. There are a total of 5 levels, with the base cost starting at 20, increasing by 20 each level. The cost to fully upgrade is 300 mana. Pursuit ---- Pursuit is only unlocked when Raw Power is upgraded to level 5. This gives the zombie a speed boost when they hit a Dwarf. Each level increases the speed boost by 20%. The cost starts at 50 mana per level and increases by 50 for each additional level. There are a total of 3 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 300 mana. Leap ---- Leap is only unlocked when Raw Power is upgraded to level 5. This gives the zombie the ability to leap by right clicking with the Makeshift Blade. Each level decreases the cooldown time by 5 seconds, it starts at 30 seconds. The cost starts at 20 mana per level and increases by 20 for each additional level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 300 mana. Tough Flesh ---- Tough Flesh increases the amount of hearts the zombie has by 1 each time it is upgraded. The cost starts at 10 mana and increases by 10 for each additional level. There are a total of 10 levels. The zombies max health is 40 (20 hearts) The cost to fully upgrade is 550 mana. Rapid Regen ---- Rapid Regen is only unlocked when Tough Flesh is upgraded to level 5 This gives a zombie arrow resistance when they are hit by an arrow By 10% has 5 levels to a max of 50%. (4 continuse arrows to kill you) The cost to fully upgrade is'' 300 mana. '''Rebirth' ---- Rebirth is only unlocked when Tough Flesh is upgraded to level 5. This gives the zombie a chance to respawn where they died. Each level increases the chance of it happening by 20%,40%, 60%, 80%, 90%. The max chance that can be attained is 90%. The cost starts at 20 mana and increases by 20 mana for each additional level. There are a total of 5 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is'' 300 mana. '''Vampirism' ---- Vampirism is only unlocked when Tough Flesh is upgraded to level 5. This gives the zombie the ability to heal when they hit a Dwarf. Each level increases the health gained by half a heart. The cost starts at 50 mana per level and increases by 50 for each additional level. There are a total of 3 levels. The cost to fully upgrade is 300 mana. Fury of the Night ---- Fury of the Night is only unlocked when Raw Power, Vampirism, Pursuit, Leap, Tough Flesh, Rapid Regen, Rebirth'' and ''Armor Shred' are '''ALL upgraded fully.' If this is upgraded, the zombie will receive the ability to drain 15 of a dwarf's mana and heal for 4 hearts every time the zombie hits the dwarf. This ability only activates at night, but it takes effect '''regardless of light level'. The cost is'' 500 mana, but there is only 1 level. '''Overall Cost' ---- The total cost to fully upgrade everything in the Zombie tree is 3400 mana. Category:Monsters